I have spread my dreams beneath your feet
by dearmad
Summary: Sweet fluffy drabbles that will give you cavities. You've been warned. Title's all Yeats. Bonus AUs added.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few drabbles that would never fit in that other fic that I'm trying to write (I'm actually stuck. No comment).**

* * *

1.

This is not what she imagined when Yeager called her saying that Tommy needed her help. Things were still shaky between them but Lindy would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him.

Which leads her to this moment. At 2 a.m., outside a pub or a police bar or whatever this place is.

Tommy is leaning against the wall, eyes closed, grinning like an idiot.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" She approaches him hesitantly.

"Shhhh, I'm holding the wall," he whispers, eyes still closed.

Oh boy. This will be a long night.

"Lindy!" He suddenly shouts cheerfully. "I've opened my eyes!"

"I can see that."

She's really not in the mood for any of this.

"Lindy. Lindy, Lindy..." He singsongs. "Funny name. Liiiiin-dy."

His eyes are now focused on his shoes and he starts to dangerously slide down. She tries to help him up but he's too heavy and he ends up in this awkward hunched over position. One thing is sure - there's no way she is holding his hair.

"You're not Lindy," he tells her with all of his drunken confidence. "You're too tall."

"You're kneeling, you idiot."

He doesn't seem to hear her, too absorbed by the difficult task of getting back to the upright position.

"Lindy's so... so..."

"Reckless? Unpredictable? Infuriating?" She suggests helpfully while grabbing his arm to carefully steer him away from the wall.

"Pretty," he finishes with a triumphant smile on his face.

_Oh._

2.

"No, Lindy. No way."

"Come on, Tommy. Only the ends, I swear."

"There's no way in hell you're cutting my hair", he twists out of her grasp and moves away from the bed.

"This much, I promise," she shows him the length with her thumb and index finger. "It'll be fun."

She moves quickly closing the gap between them. And then her lips are on his neck, her body melting into his and he hears himself saying, "Fine."

He's so easy.

3.

"Lindy, come on, open the door!"

"No!" He hears Sophia shouting. "It brings bad luck!"

"More than getting a text message saying _not leaving this room go marry someone else_?"

There's some shuffling and hushed conversation and finally Lindy peeks out from behind the door.

"They didn't alter it correctly," she says irritated. "I look like a meringue!"

She swings the door open for a full dramatic effect.

Tommy shrugs, "I like meringue."

4.

"So how do you like it?"

"Lindy. Darling. Love of my life. What is that?" He points to the brownish blob on his plate.

"Irish beef stew," she huffs. "I thought it was obvious."

"Don't take this the wrong way but what exactly is in it?"

"Oh please. I googled the recipes, ok?" She says indignantly. "Only the meat and root vegetables native to Ireland. And Guinness."

He's not exactly convinced but at least it explains the colour.

"And whiskey. And Sophia had leftover Bailey's so I added some of that as well."

Yep, this will be another pizza night.

5.

"Promise me we'll spend a quiet evening just the two of us."

"I promise."

"Lindy, I'm serious. You know how I hate birthday parties."

"I promise, ok? I wouldn't have time to organise it anyway," she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

He gets a goddamn surprise party later that evening. ("I swear it was George's idea!")

6.

"No, wait, not this one!" He tries to grab the incriminating picture from her hand but she's already by the kitchen table laughing maniacally.

"Oh my God! Tommy, I had no idea you were in a boy band..."

"Very funny," he says embarrassed.

"Ok, tell me the truth," her face grows serious. "You were auditioning for a soap opera, weren't you?"

The pillow misses her by an inch.

7.

"How can you have a plan for that?"

"How can you not have one!"

"Tommy, there's never going to be a zombie apocalypse. Zombies don't exist."

"You say that now but just wait until someone tries to eat your brain."

Oh fine. She knows how to choose her battles.

"You want me to watch The Walking Dead with you, right?" She asks with a resigned sigh.

8.

"So how did the ring shopping go?" She snickers.

He's going to kill George. He wasn't even trying to buy an engagement ring. He was just standing outside the jewellery store and clearly the universe must hate him to put George across the street at that precise moment.

"I wasn't ring shopping," he tries to explain. She's trying hard not to laugh. "You know what? Fine. Let's get married. Let's tie the knot. Let me make an honest woman out of you!"

"Wow, Tommy. Your proposal really sucks!"

She's clearly mocking him.

"Next time it'll be better," he whispers in her ear.

"Next time I might say yes," she whispers back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus AU drabbles. If you fancy any of them, feel free to expand on their universes.**

* * *

_1\. High School AU (obligatory in every fandom, ok?)_

"What about Tommy?" Sophia says while flipping pages of their yearbook.

Lindy can't hide her astonishment.

"Tommy?" She says incredulously. "As in Tommy Calligan? Ben's Tommy? Tommy the Giraffe?"

"Yes, that Tommy." Sophia rolls her eyes. "Fine, he's a bit too tall for... regular humans but you gotta admit he's gorgeous."

"Sophia, this is such a bad idea, I don't even know where to start."

"He's single. George says he broke up with what's-her-face you had in Mr Taylor's science class. Apparently the girl had a ten-year plan that didn't really include him. Med school and all that."

Lindy drops on the bed beside her and groans, "Are you listening to me? It's a no on Tommy Calligan."

"You should see the way he looks at you..."

This is hopeless.

"I just broke up with Ben! I'm not going to our senior prom with his best friend!"

"You broke up six months ago! I still can't believe he told the principle you hacked the school records. _Incroyable._"

"To be fair I did hack them." Lindy admits. "And stop with the French already."

"He's a traitor. You're lucky they couldn't prove anything. And I'm practising for my _voyage_ to Paris." Sophia answers with a dramatic hand gesture.

Lindy sighs and takes the yearbook. It's opened on Tommy Calligan's stupid face. She quickly closes it.

"He's... too tall. No heels are high enough for that."

Sophia looks at her like she's completely nuts.

"Can we just all go together? Please? I'm sure Yeager won't mind."

"Fine but we're not done talking about Tommy."

Lindy shakes her head. This won't end well.

* * *

_2\. The cop and the hacker AU_

"What are you still doing here, Lindy?" She hears a familiar voice behind her. "You do know you're not required to sleep in here, right?"

"Very funny, Ben. There's a few files I need to check."

Ben turns her chair around and looks at her carefully.

"What you need is sleep. Go home. We'll catch him."

"Oh please, we could arrest him right now if we wanted. He's completely reckless. It's amazing we didn't flag his profile sooner."

"Reckless?" Ben is confused. "How is Bubonic reckless..."

Lindy's eyes widen. Oh no...

"Wait a second," Ben smirks. "You were talking about Calligan, weren't you?"

"He's a menace to the society," Lindy states with as much conviction as she can muster. It only makes Ben laugh more.

"Oh my God, Lindy. You have a crush on this guy."

"What? No, of course not." Lindy protests weakly. She can already feel herself blush.

"Come on, I've known you my whole life. I know that look. You're totally into him!"

Lindy looks around and whispers, "Just don't tell Catherine."

* * *

_3\. Tommy meets Lindy first AU_

Right on cue there she is. Completely lost in music, unaware of anything around her, moving in a way that makes him feel guilty and excited at the same time. This isn't going to be a routine undercover job. He knew that the second he saw her file.

"Ok, Calligan, this was your idea. Get your ass over there and do your job," he thinks.

Lindy is drowning in swirling lights, eyes closed, arms and hips moving enticingly... Now standing next to her, Tommy is speechless. He knows he is staring, he knows how creepy he must seem, but it feels like he lost ability to walk and his brain shut down. Trouble is the only thing coming to his mind. That is until he realises a pair of dark annoyed eyes are staring back at him. _Worse than trouble._

"Hi," he says in what he hopes to be his most charming voice. "I'm Tommy".

"Not interested," is Lindy's immediate reply followed by a step back.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I just... I saw you dancing and... " There it is again. Brain completely melting. "You're a great dancer," he finishes lamely.

She looks amused. Clearly his weak attempt at conversation isn't as bad as it seems.

"I'm not giving dance classes. Bye, Tommy."

Clearly he's an idiot.

* * *

_4\. Sara never disappeared AU_

He hears a commotion in the corridor. There's a young, very angry looking woman, half dragging a younger girl. She spots him looking at them and she quickly moves closer before he has a chance to escape.

"You're a cop, right?" She asks immediately.

"Detective Calligan. Good morning. How may I help you today?" He answers sarcastically.

She looks at him a bit sheepishly now.

"Sorry, I'm just... My sister here," she pushes the annoyed girl between them, "is being cyber stalked."

"Lindy likes to make big deal out of everything. The camera was on once but apparently it means all the Internet pervs are watching me."

"It _is_ a big deal, Sara!" Lindy throws her hands up in frustration. "Tell her, Detective Calligan!"

"It is a big deal, Sara," he repeats a bit amused. "And call me Tommy."

He likes her already. How the hell did that happen?

"Fine. I'm in mortal danger. I asked Lindy to trace the creep but apparently her fancy MIT education didn't include hacking."

MIT? Gorgeous, spunky and intelligent? He's in love.

"Told you I'm not hacking for you, Sara." Lindy adds automatically. They clearly had this conversation several times already. "We let Cyber Crimes Unit deal with a cyber crime, ok? I'm sure the nice detective here will help us out."

Oh yeah, he's sure as well.

* * *

_5\. Ben didn't die AU_

He agrees to a beer after work. He figures there's never going to be a perfect moment to tell Ben the truth so he might just as well do it now. They sit in their favourite pub and Tommy feels his courage falter.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Ben comments after a moment. "We used to go for beers more often. What's going on with you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm totally in love with your ex? current? girlfriend and I've been in love with her ever since I saw her in that club where by the way you have totally cock blocked me. Thanks for that, buddy."

Ok, he obviously can't say that out loud. He settles on a shrug and mutters "nothing."

Ben doesn't look convinced but he lets it go.

"I still can't believe how lucky we got with that Flirtual case. Can you imagine how many more people he could've killed if we didn't catch him?"

Tommy squirms uncomfortably in his chair. It's now or never.

"Listen, Ben. There's actually something-"

"You think I should call her? Ask her out?" Ben interrupts him. "I know you don't like her but..."

He'll tell him another time.

* * *

_6\. Pre-series troublemaker!Tommy for that tumblr user who had this brilliant idea first_

He sneaks into his room through the open window. It's long past his curfew. He's pretty sure his parents aren't asleep but he still wants to avoid the usual fight his behaviour provokes these days, so he's trying to be as quiet as possible. He can hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen and he can't help his curiosity.

Shit, it sounds like Ben's father is here too.

"I have no idea what to do any more," he hears his own father saying. "We've tried setting stricter rules, we tried curfew, we tried simply talking to him. He just won't listen to us."

"He's 16. It's just a rebellious phase, he'll grow out of it." Ben's father is trying to sound optimistic.

"You really think so? Because it's getting worse every day. He's just so angry all the time. I can't watch him waste his life like that."

"I don't know but sending him away to that school you've found would do more harm than good."

Oh he knows the place they're talking about. And there's no way in hell he's gonna get himself shipped off to some military school. His mind is already frantically trying to come up with a plan. _You can always run away from home._

"Maybe you can talk to him?" He never heard such desperation in his father's voice. " Or I don't know... Take him to the morgue, show him a victim of a drunk driver or something?"

Ben's father lets out a long laugh at that.

"You want me to traumatise your kid for life?"

"How did you do it? You have no problems with Ben."

Ah, here we go. The obligatory "why can't he be more like Ben" argument. The goldenboy Ben with perfect grades and perfect future plans. Frankly if the guy wasn't his best friend, he would absolutely hate his guts.

"Sean, they're different kids, that's all..."

"Maybe we made a mistake asking for your help when he stole that car. Maybe juvie would have taught him the lesson better than any of us. We had to take a loan to pay for the damages. Did you know that?"

Tommy didn't know that either.

"Come on, you know you did the right thing. He's not a bad kid. He's just... lost."

He's heard enough. He goes back to his room and quietly closes the door behind him. Now what?

* * *

_7\. Bonus - New parents!Tindy drabble that was asked on tumblr._

"Stop freaking out," Lindy says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not freaking out, what are you talking about?" Tommy replies while playing with the thermostat for the umpteenth time in the last 5 minutes. "It's too cold now, right? It feels too cold. Oh God, what if she gets sick?"

"It's not too cold," Lindy rolls her eyes. "Just hold her for a second, I left my bag in the hallway."

"Yeah, sure," Tommy carefully takes his new baby daughter from her mother's arms. "She's so tiny."

"Newborns usually are," Lindy says with a small laugh. If she's being honest she's probably just as terrified as Tommy but one of them needs to keep their cool and so far she's pretty sure it won't be him.

"Wait, Lindy!" Tommy whispers with sudden urgency. "What if she starts crying? Oh my God, what if I drop her?!"

Lindy shakes her head and looks at them with a bemused expression. It's only once she's out of the room that she bursts out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm more upset about the cancellation than I thought I would be, even if it didn't come off as surprise (atrocious ratings are never a good omen).**

**This is a drabble dedicated to Casey's tweet. Damn him for making me laugh.**

* * *

"Detective Calligan, do you mind explaining how this equipment got into civilian's hands?" Asked sergeant... Smith? Jones? Tommy didn't even care to remember the guy's name. Catherine was still at the hospital and her replacement was less than impressed with the way the Flirtual killer investigation was conducted.

Tommy shrugged. There was no way he could possibly find a credible excuse for that without throwing anyone under the bus.

"Detective Calligan, I don't think you understand how serious your situation is. Suspension, demotion, dismissal. It's your choice."

Tommy winced. Being reprimanded like a difficult child only brought back memories of his less than glorious teenage years. Unfortunately this time around there was no Ben to get him out of the trouble, no one to lie for him.

"Should I call the union lawyer?" He answered defiantly.

He knew he was making things worse but at this point it just didn't matter. Lindy was still gone, her words still echoing in his mind and for the first time in his life this job was no longer a priority.

"I suppose you have no explanation to Yeager's face covered in bruises either? Or how you knew where to look for our suspect? Or how you got to Hart Island? Because something tells me you didn't just swim there." Sergeant's voice was rising and he looked beyond pissed.

"I caught the guy, didn't I? It shouldn't matter how I did it." Tommy was pretty much burying his potential career.

"Detective Calligan, you caught the guy because a bunch of *hackers* helped you in a barely authorised operation! I can already see Bolin's lawyers spinning this in the court!"

"He confessed." Even to his own ears it sounded like a weak excuse.

"Ah, yes. Let's talk about that. He confessed to Detective Yeager because apparently you lost your shit when interrogating him."

Oh, right. There was that. Tommy was so busy actively trying to block out the taunts from his mind he slightly forgot he asked Yeager to replace him.

"Where is she? Lindy Sampson? We have several witnesses stating Bolin was with her at that train station."

Now that was a question that Tommy could answer in all honesty.

"I don't know. And he won't say."

"They were involved, right? And she has a record courtesy of you and your former partner."

Ok, this wasn't going in the direction Tommy wanted to see. He had enough of exploring this messy past on his own, thank you very much.

"Lindy Sampson was our source because Bolin was obsessed with her. There's nothing more to that," Tommy tried to keep his voice steady. Saying her name out loud was twisting his heart a bit. "Her involvement is no longer necessary and I repeat, I don't know where she is."

"Detective Calligan... Thomas... You're not helping yourself." Tommy cringed. No one but his parents called him that and only back when he was a kid and in trouble. Thomas was associated with being suspended at school at grounded at home. He let out a nervous laugh. How fitting.

"I have nothing else to say."

"You don't leave me with much choice, Detective. You're suspended," Sergeant said with a resigned sigh. "Your badge and your gun."

Tommy rose from his chair and slowly put both on the table. His hand trembled a little and he hesitated. This job was all he knew. He wasn't sure he even remembered how to not be a cop.

"You'll get an official notice of the proposal for the disciplinary action and the review board will contact you directly with the hearing date."

Tommy nodded. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. He temporarily needed this chapter of his life to be close. He wouldn't be able to focus on work anyway. Not when he had so many questions to ask her. Not when he needed to see her, to make sure she was ok.

He silently left the office and packed a few things from his desk. He could feel his colleagues looking at him, probably with a pity he truly didn't deserve. He was fine.

He took his phone out and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, George. It's me. Yeah, yeah, didn't go well. Anyway got anything new for me?"

This was just the beginning.


End file.
